


meant to bee.

by baekdyo



Series: isko!au : the sequel [2]
Category: ISKO!FRIENDS AU
Genre: F/M, Marriage, OC X MEMBER TO BESH PLEASE EXIT IF UNCOMFY KA, PAANO BA MAGTAG S02EP01, Sequel, Slight NSFW ? Ewan ko?, This is a work of fiction, karishmyeon lezgo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdyo/pseuds/baekdyo
Summary: maybe, marriage isn't so bad after all.





	meant to bee.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a work of fiction. i do not own the characters but i do own the plot of the story. whatever personality the character shows here does not reflect their real life persons. this is just how i view them.
> 
> this is also a part of the sequel i'm doing for the series i made for my friends. if you're interested to read, enjoy! if you're uncomfortable, please click on that exit button. thanks!
> 
> to kai and the rest of isko!gang,
> 
> nagbabalik ang inyong baklang kaibigan to deliver the second part of the homecoming series. enjoy, kai! HAHAHAHAHA! love you, mama mary :*
> 
> love,  
> ao3 [ex-user] kaimchana

“Do you, Kim Junmyeon, take Karishma Suarez as your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death **do** you part?”

Katahimikan. Halos lahat ng tao sa maliit na simbahan parang sabay-sabay inipit ang paghinga nila para marinig ang sagot ni Junmyeon. Napakagat si Karishma sa labi niya, nangingilid ang luha sa mata at humigpit ang hawak sa kamay ni Junmyeon na nakasuporta sa mas maliit niyang pares.

Iniangat ni Junmyeon ang ulo niya para pagtagpuin ang mga mata nila ni Karishma at binigyan siya ng isang parang hindi makapaniwala na ngiti habang tumatango. Nakita ni Karishma despite her veil blocking her vision ang pagtulo ng luha sa pisngi ni Junmyeon at ang pamumula nito, para bang kumikinang ang binata sa harap niya at punong-puno ng saya ang buong pagkatao niya. 

Hindi alam ni Karishma na aabot sila sa ganito at wala siyang ibang marinig kung hindi ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya at ang paghugot ng jowa niya ng hininga, ang pagngiti nito, sabay sagot.

“I do, Father. It would be an honor.”

_Tangina feeling ni Karishma ang ganda-ganda niya at walang pwedeng umapila dahil araw niya ‘to._

Tumulo na rin ang luha niya and she has to get one of her hands from Junmyeon to wipe it but before she could, nag-reach out to si Junmyeon to wipe it for her which is, _fuck_ , very sweet. 

Karishma lets out a small chuckle before turning to the priests, feeling like she will burst from all the love consuming her as she takes in the man in front of her who can’t stop crying as well.

“Father, pakitanong na din ako, please. Excited na ko i-kiss siya,” she can’t help but let out. It was supposed to be just a thought in her mind pero hindi na niya talaga napigilan.

Junmyeon laughed and soon, the silence hanging over them was broken by bursts of laughter and sobbing from the witnesses.

***

“Puddin’! Hoy! Anong tinatawa mo dyan? Nababaliw na, teh?”

Napaangat ng ulo si Karishma ng marinig niya ang pagbukas ng pintuan sa kwarto niya at pumasok ang best friend nyang si Dace na tinitignan siya nang may pagka-judgemental. Hindi na nito inantay sumagot si Karishma at nagdire-diretso lang para kunin ang drawing tab niya sa table ng best friend niya.

“Gaga, kinikilig lang ako,” defensive na sagot ni Karishma though hindi naman siya talaga defensive kasi totoo naman, kinikilig lang siya. _Ahek, ang rupok._

Nagtext sa kanya ang boyfriend niya kanina about sa date nila for Valentine’s Day this year. They rarely go out on dates during those certain “holiday” dahil bukod sa parehas nilang ayaw nang maraming tao, they bonded more on going on travels or staying inside to watch whatever new series that gain their attention that time. Junmyeon made plans this year though and according to him, hindi lang sila ang magde-date dahil he managed to convince all of their college friends to come, which is sobrang surprising for Karishma dahil it’s been so long since they last saw each other. Si Toni nga na nakatira lang a street away from Karishma’s and Dace’s shared unit hindi niya pa mahagilap.

“Any news about kay papi?” tanong ni Dace after she threw herself on the space beside Karishma, fiddling with her tablet.

Karishma hums, thinking how she would word it and also sad na Dace can’t make it with the date kasi aalis siya at that time. She’s leaving for Japan tonight dahil napakaarte nung isang client niya na gusto in person makita ang design. Dace was bummed to go but it was also an all-expense paid trip to Japan for a week so she couldn’t really say no. 

Umayos si Karishma ng higa sa kama niya, locking her phone before dropping it on her chest and facing Dace. “Well,” she starts, “apparently he reserved a table for the barkada on the 14th?”

Dace hums, nodding at her to continue.

“And ayon. Ayon lang sinabi niya. He emailed them na daw and so far si baklang Toni pa lang ang nagcoconfirm at si Kuya Baek.”

“Oy, ang sketchy,” asar ni Dace sa kanya na may kasama na pag-wiggle ng kilay nito. They were engulfed in a moment of silence until Dace gasps, turning to Karishma with wide eyes. “What if magpopropose pala sya puddin?”

“Gaga! Ang aga naman parang awa. Ang bata ko pa,” Kai says in defense, trying to will her fast heartbeat to calm down by the idea that Dace just planted in her mind.

“Ulol ayan din sinabi mo nung tinanong ka namin kung lumuhod ka na ba,” balik ni Dace sa kanya sabay irap ng mata. Napatawa na lang si Karishma bago niya batuhin ng unan ang best friend niya.

Ibinato ni Dace pabalik sa kanya ang unan bago ito tumayo at maglakad papunta sa pintuan ng pinto ni Karishma.

“Ako Maid of Honor, ah?” pang-aasar ni Dace bago ito dali-daling tumakbo palabas. Kasabay ng kalabog ng pagsara ng pintuan niya ang pagbilis na naman ng tibok ng puso ni Karishma dahil sa kaba.

_What if….?_

  


***

“Love, okay ka lang?” Junmyeon asks from the driver’s seat, his free hand reaching across the console to hold Karishma’s shaking ones. “Imimeet lang naman natin sila, why are you shaking? Are you nervous? May utang ka ba sa isa sa kanila?”

Karishma can’t help but let out a scoff bago niya tignan yung napakagwapong side profile ni Junmyeon. Naramdaman yata nito na nakatingin sa kanya ang girlfriend niya kaya naman humarap si Junmyeon sa kanya saglit para nginitian siya. “Ako na magbabayad. Kanino ba?”

“Gago,” bitaw ni Karishma na ikinatawa din naman ni Junmyeon. Pinisil nito ang kamay niya bago bumitaw para magpalit ng gears dahil nakarating na sila sa place.

Kabado pa rin si Karishma. Nakailang assure na sa kanya si Candace na nag-jojoke lang siya about sa pagpo-propose ni Junmyeon pero kahit na anong subok niya na kalimutan iyon, she can’t help but wonder na paano kung ayun na nga yung mangyayari ngayon. _I mean, why else would he ask all of our friends out?_ tanong ni Karishma sa isip niya.

Isang linggo din nagli-linger sa isip niya yung idea na ‘yon and she won’t lie, it makes her nervous. Yes, there was a time in her life na she thought she’d never find someone nor get married in the future dahil bukod sa she doesn’t think it’s required, alam din ni Karishma sa sarili niya na hindi siya ready.

Being with Junmyeon, though, makes her think twice. It’s not that it suddenly made her want to marry him agad-agad, it’s just that, in their years of relationship, Junmyeon had been so good for her. Kahit na they had a time na they broke it off for a year, they still found their way back to each other because they both bring out the best of themselves together. 

Lahat naman siguro ng tao have thought of marrying their significant others at one point in their relationship and Karishma is not an exception. She had her fair share of daydreaming about what it would be like to finally wake up and see Junmyeon’s morning face first thing in starting her day. Though, it’s not something she had always thought about because as an Aries, she knows better not to get ahead of herself lest she’d only end up being hurt or worse, disappointed.

Karishma was snapped out of her thoughts by the click of the car’s lock and she looks up to see Junmyeon watching her face with this kinda constipated look on his own. Hindi malaman ni Karishma kung may masakit ba dito or ano…. _Holyshit, what if he’s gonna break-up with me na? And this would be our last date?_

They met their friends on the table and loud chattering began to fall on them as soon as they got completed minus Jongin, Nicole and Candace. 

Karishma watches all of her friends and can’t help but feel nostalgic. It’s been so many years since they had the chance to hang out together like they used to during their university days. Hindi niya rin mapigilan ma-observe lahat ng changes sa kanila. How each of them looks the same yet so different than they were the last time they saw each other.

How they all grew up as completely different persons than the once they dreamt of being.

Siguro, ang only thing that barely changed between them was their friendship. Yung comfortable feeling between them all that was there when they all came together to build this friendship. She’s glad na some couples did end up together and yung iba, they look happy naman despite what happened or didn't happen back then. Like Toni, na hindi pa rin nila alam hanggang ngayon what happened with Jongdae that night after the play. Karishma is happy for her though. Glad na she’s there to see the girl in all the struggles she had went through to get to where she is now. She can’t help but smile.

“So, guys,” Junmyeon starts and Karishma jumps beside him, unaware na na-tune out na niya pala yung conversation around her because of reminiscing the old times. Hinarap niya si Junmyeon only to find the man already looking at her. 

“Ano? Did I miss something?”

“Told you she wasn’t listening so do your thing na,” Toni tells Junmyeon before offering Karishma a grin.

Napakunot naman ng noo si Karishma before casting glances between his friend and his boyfriend, “bakit? Anong meron, houy?!”

But Toni’s grin only widens while the rest of them just shrugged their shoulders in reply. The same time, someone clears their throat from the background and all of their attentions were drawn to it.

“Good evening, diners! We don’t usually have live gigs here since as you can see, ang small ng venue,” the man on the makeshift stage chuckles, “but since it’s Valentine’s Day, we’re giving someone a chance to serenade their loved-one in front of all of you.”

Loud cheers and whistling erupts in the crowd and hindi alam ni Karishma pero parang dumoble yung pagpawis ng kamay niya at yung anxiety niya. Partida, hindi pa siya nagkakape ha.

They watch as the staff looks at their table and different levels of excitement and happiness painted their friends’ faces aside from Karishma na namutla nang biglang tumayo si Junmyeon to take the guitar offered to him and walk a few steps towards the front, smiling nervously at the crowd. 

“Hi! Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you,” Junmyeon starts. “Today, date ko yung barkada namin ng girlfriend ko and they are there,” he gestures to their table, “and my girlfriend, the one na naka-white na buttondown,” Junmyeon waves at her, “she usually hates grand gestures. Ayaw nya kasi ng too much attention and unnecessary cause of commotion but today, for the first time, I wanna serenade her in front of you all and show you how much I love her.”

“TANGINA ANG CHEESY!” sigaw ni Chanyeol galing sa table nila na ikinatawa naman ng lahat.

Pinanood ni Karishma ang pagpunas ni Junmyeon ng kamay nito sa slacks niya before slinging the guitar strap over his shoulder, testing the sound of it before meeting her eyes. 

“We met during college, just like how all of us did. I won’t bore you guys with how our story went down but I just wanted to tell you na sometimes, there are mistakes that leads you to good things. Kagaya nung aksidente kang tawagin na “daddy” nung junior mo,” Junmyeon laughs while Karishma groans in her seat, their friends laughing along, so are the crowd.

“Kai, Love, this is for you,” the sound of guitar strings resounds on the whole restaurant and Karishma’s heart doesn’t know if bibilis ba siya because of kaba or sa kilig ba. _Pwede naman siguro both?_

_“Itanong mo sa akin, kung sinong aking mahal,”_ Junmyeon starts singing with his still slightly conyo voice. Hindi mapigilan ni Karishma mapangiti dahil despite the years na he’d stayed here sa Philippines, and kahit magaling na siya mag-tagalog, he never outgrew speaking in a combination of both languages.

She can’t help but look back to where they started as she watches and listens to Junmyeon’s singing, his soft and velvety voice bringing calm to her nerves like they always do. 

Their friends kept on teasing her. From how she should thank Aiah for saying that certain phrase _“tawag ka ng daddy mo”_ to Toni arguing na if not because of her, hindi malalaman ni Karishma anong pangalan nung poging third year sa CMC. Karishma could only roll her eyes, _fondly,_ at them in reply.

The years after that also came to her mind. From Junmyeon’s graduation, yung dapat sweet na photo nila with the sunflowers, came to be a chaotic one dahil umattend ang buong barkada sa graduation ng pinaka-matandang kaibigan nila. Karishma still had that photo tucked away behind Junmyeon’s polaroid in her wallet. Keeping it like a treasure, _because for her, it is one._

She also looked back to that time they broke it off amidst Karishma’s stress sa thesis nya and Junmyeon being overworked sa new company niya. It had been the third time that Junmyeon changed company for two years since his graduation and despite Karishma wanting to be there for him, masyado din siyang overwhelmed not just about her thesis but also her upcoming internship na hindi niya alam if may tatanggap ba sa kanya. 

Usually, Junmyeon would be the one to assure her. But, that time in their life had been such a chaos na they just talked about all of it over a cup of coffee and decided to take a break for a while. Bago pa sila mag-away because of petty things na driven lang because they both tired and emotional.

That doesn’t stop them from checking on each other though, so, hindi na surprising that they eventually got back together. The hard times was still there but they both believe na the time off they had from each other allow them to grow as individuals and reorganize their priorities. It did them good and when they agreed to meet-up, the feeling na they are ready to be with each other again was just there and they grabbed it.

_“_ _Ikaw lang ang aking mahal, ang pag-ibig mo'y aking kailangan,”_ Karishma’s gaze met with Junmyeon’s fond ones. Her boyfriend throws her a wink and hindi napigilan ni Karishma mapangiti dahil dito before sticking her tongue out at the man and mouthing a “kadiri!”.

Junmyeon shrugs, continuing his singing, “ _pag-ibig na walang hangganan, ang aking tunay na nararamdaman.”_

By this point, everyone seems to be singing along. Karishma chances a glance sa mga kaibigan nila and they all have happy aura and gazes din as they all listen to Junmyeon. Wala na nang-aasar, they are all focused and they all seem to be anticipating something that Karishma isn’t aware of.

_Holyshit, is he…._

_“Ang nais ko sana'y inyong malaman,”_ Junmyeon starts the last verse, he had stopped playing the guitar but the other staff who was playing continues, as he walks towards their table.

_“Sa hilaga o sa timog o kanluran,”_ kinakabahan na si Karishma when Junmyeon stops in front of her, the idea that Candace told her repeating inside her head like an old record and honestly, hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya.

Junmyeon gives the guitar off to Chanyeol, taking Karishma’s hand in his free one while the other is clutched tightly to the mic on his hand. If Karishma would look at it, she would see how his knuckles had turned white na from how tight he’s grasping it out of nervousness.

“ _At kahit saan pa man, ang laging isisigaw,” he sings directly to Karishma, eyes meeting hers. “Ikaw ang aking mahal.”_

Everyone gasps and watches them, clearly knowing where this would went and despite Karishma already expecting this would happen, it still doesn’t stop her from being shocked and nervous. _Kahit na sigurado na siya sa isasagot niya._

“ _Ikaw ang aking mahal,”_ Junmyeon continues singing, guiding Karishma to stand up. “Kai, ikaw ang aking mahal.”

Tears starts prickling at Karishma’s eyelids and she can only watch the scene play in front of her. Iniabot ni Junmyeon ang mic kay Minseok before reaching inside his slacks’ pocket, all of their friends already standing up as Junmyeon slowly gets on one knee.

“Karishma,” Junmyeon starts, his voice breaking and his eyes reddening. Hindi magets ni Karishma bakit mukhang iiyak din ang boyfriend niya. 

Pero medyo naluluha na din siya and she sweeps her gaze over the crowd, “Myeon, people are staring..”

A small laugh comes out of Junmyeon’s mouth and he bites his lips. 

“I know you’re not a fan of grand and fancy gestures but you deserve this. You deserve being shown off to the world and for them to know how great of a woman you are. Not just for me but for our friends as well, how you’ve been good to yourself,” tears finally start to spill from Junmyeon’s eyes. “Wala akong naka-ready na speech but please do know that I feel for you so much. Mahal na mahal kita and I honestly don’t see myself with anyone else in my future. So, Kai,” Junmyeon brings out the red velvet box out of his pocket.

“Love, will you let me be your Trophy Husband?” Karishma laughs and hits Junmyeon’s arm, tears now spilling down her face as well. Tangina, nasa public sila and she knows na despite her make-up, she really doesn’t look good crying.

“Kai, will you marry me?”

Silence fills them and Karishma feels like she’s gonna throw up her heart by how hard it beats inside her chest. It was all broken when Toni, ever the friend talaga, speaks up.

“Sis, keri ba today?” Karishma can see from her peripheral na binatukan ito ng boyfriend niyang si Mingyu bago niya ito bigyan ng isang “fuck you”.

“Tangina mo, bakla ka talaga ng taon, wag excited!” sigaw ni Karishma sa kaibigan na ikinatawa naman nila lahat.

Karishma turns back to Junmyeon, who is still patiently and nervously waiting for her answer. _Ito na ‘yon._

It doesn’t take long for her to find her answer when Junmyeon utters the question again.

“Tangina, oo naman!” Karishma exclaims before pulling Junmyeon up to hug him.

_She had never been so sure about anything else than this._

***

“Hi, Karishma,” Candace starts, dress in a navy blue jumpsuit with a paper in her hand. As she had called it, sya nga ang Made of Honor at hindi na nakaapila pa si Toni dahil as Dace argued _“ako yung roommate, hindi ikaw”_.

Karishma can’t help but chew nervously on her lower lip as she waits for her best friend to deliver her Maid of Honor speech. Natapos na si Jongdae, who is Junmyeon’s best man, and the man only recalled all their highs and lows throughout their friendship and how much he’s glad na Junmyeon finally found his home. Medyo naiyak si Karishma doon but she knows she should wait for her best friend’s speech.

“Well, sabi ko naman sayo, ‘di ba? Magpopropose na si papi, ayaw mo pa maniwala,” Dace and everyone laughs. “Hindi niya ko sinabihan, don’t worry. Malakas lang talaga yung pakiramdam ko. It’s a capricorn thing,” Dace nods at Toni who laughs and gave her a thumbs up.

“We go way back. Fourth year high school kami nag-meet but noon pa lang we instantly click together. Parehas kasi kaming gaga.”

“True,” agree ni Karishma, smiling at her best friend.

Candace lets out a small chuckle, clearing her throat. “If ever you’re all wondering, yes, saksi din ako sa almost 2 years na unrequited crush niya kay Kuya Junmyeon. Unang araw pa lang namin sa UP, as in pagkatapak na pagkatapak pa lang namin sa Plaridel Hall, si Kuya Junmyeon agad nakita niya.”

“Natin, actually,” sabat ulit ni Karishma but Dace only ignores her, saying “speech ko, di ba? Shh ka muna dyan.”

“Actually, hindi ko ‘to napaghandaan. Hindi kasi kami sure until last week kung sino ang maid of honor. I guess I'm just happy for you, Kai. Bakla ka ng taon pero deserve mo ‘tong happiness na ‘to. So many people you hurt with your works - including me na lagi mo sinisigawan in the middle of the night kada may naiisip ka na bagong idea - yet you, of all people, deserve this. Tiwala naman ako na Kuya Myeon would take care of you. Kasi madami kaming haha-hunting sa kanya if not. Yes, Kuya, this is a threat.”

Junmyeon chuckles from beside Karishma, squeezing her hand as he nods at Dace. “Noted.”

“Ayon, sana naman, with this, maging happy ending na yung works mo. Try mo lang minsan. No pressure,” Candace laughs. “Fuck, I just realized mawawalan na ako ng ka-share sa unit. Bale, I just wanna take this moment din po na if anyone is looking for a bedroom unit around BGC, hit me up na lang later. Kasama na yung bills and wifi sa rent-”

“Tangina mo talaga, Candace!” Toni shouts from her seat, all their friends laughing along.

“Karishma, aaaaaaaa!” Tears starts pooling on Candace’s eyes and Karishma can’t help but get teary-eyed as well. “Mahal na mahal kita, alam mo naman yun, ‘di ba? Hindi na ko sumunod sa kung ano sinulat ko kasi sobrang cheesy niya and ayaw ko naman i-expose ka sa guests mo about our drarry nights and some other things we bond on.

“Basta ayon, in case you need me, telegram lang sis. Or dm sa twitter. Alam mo na yan! Galingan mo sa pagiging asawa, okay? Tagal mong inantay yan. Matatawag mo na talagang “daddy” si Kuya Myeon in a wholesome way.”

Everyone bursts into laughter at the same time the newly wedded couple and Candace did, hooting and cheering as Junmyeon’s ears burn a strong shade of red.

Candace wipes the tears pooling on her eyes before folding the paper neatly and picking up the glass of wine from beside her, raising it up to the newly weds and the crowd. “Best wishes to the newly wed. Fuck you pa din, Karishma, wala na ko roommate,” the crowd bursts into laughter, “I love you both. Here’s to the best life has to offer to the both of you.”

After hugging her best friend, Karishma stands up next when the emcee gestures for her to deliver her speech. _Ito na, tangina._

Ilang araw niya ‘tong sinulat. Saksi parehas ang mga kaibigan niyang babae noong bridal shower niya turned into tea-spilling and netflix binge-watching sleepover, sa stress niya sa pag-compose ng best wedding speech. It’s about five bottles and three romcom movies later when she finally got the mind to write her wedding speech and finish it under one hour.

Nahirapan siya basahin kinabukasan what she wrote but Karishma just went fuck it, this will do. Like the true Aries she is.

Karishma taps the mic, wincing when it echoes off before she clears her throat, standing up to her full height and cast a nervous glance around the crowd before her eyes fall on her ever handsome and shining husband. _TANGINA HUSBAND!_

“Hello, hello,” Karishma tests. Humugot siya ng isang malalim na hininga before smoothing out the crumpled paper on her hand, “here goes nothing. Ready ka na ba?” 

Junmyeon nods.

“Junmyeon Kim,” Karishma starts. “In all my years of script writing and being lauded for making characters say the best things at the right time, I sure as hell don’t,” the crowd laughs, “Joke lang po,” kabadong bitaw niya.

“I honestly don’t know what to promise you, dahil bukod sa ginawa ko to under the influence of five beers and tatlong romcoms about weddings, hindi ko pa rin alam paano tayo umabot dito. Like, are you really sure, Myeon? No take backs na ‘to kasi iiyak ako swear.

“Pero anyways, I could drone on and on about how you complete me and what not but that’s not me. You know how I am. I’m jaded, pessimistic, and all-around sarcastic person-”

Junmyeon laughs and nods, mouthing an “I know, still love you though.”

“Mamaya mo na ko pakiligin, wait ka lang dyan,” this gets a laugh from everyone in the reception hall again.

“My point is, I am certainly lucky to have the loveliest person, and lightness you bring, now for the rest of my life.”

Karishma didn’t know na umiiyak na pala siya until a tear fell on her hand. She laughs as she carefully dabs at her lids with her finger. “Tangina, buti waterproof yung make-up.”

She turns to Junmyeon again, who’s smiling with so much affection and warmth, directed only to her. His eyes glassy and his nose already red. 

“Junmyeon, seryoso na ‘to ha? No take backs. Iiyak ako on the spot kung joke lang ‘to,” Karishma finishes. She folds the paper in her hands and takes a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. “Also if may puns yung iyo, bakit-” she turns to crowd, “I’m sorry you’ll have to hear that,” she said, giving them an apologetic smile. 

Isang malaking ngiti naman ang naipinta sa mukha niya na naging malakas na pagtawa when Junmyeon groans from their seat. “Love!” he whines, playfully sending a glare her way. “You’re gonna have to listen to it anyway, kasi love mo ko.”

“Unfortunately,” Karishma mock-whispers sa mic before sending a big grin Junmyeon’s way. “Char lang. I love you, Myeon. Always.”

Junmyeon stands up to walk towards where she is, dropping a kiss on her forehead and whispering “I love you, too” before sending Karishma back to their seat and taking her place on the stage.

“Good evening, everyone! Before I start, I just want to thank you all for celebrating this wonderful night with us. We appreciate all your effort for being here,” Junmyeon heaves a sigh, smiling. “In case some of you don’t know me, I’m Junmyeon Kim,” he casts a look at the crowd before breaking into a nervous grin.

“Pero you could also call me Kabado.”

“There we go,” Karishma points out from where she’s sitting, rolling her eyes yet her voice and gaze drips so much affection for the man.

“Hey, give me a break,” Junmyeon pouts at her wife, _HER WIFE!,_ before clearing his throat. 

“Bale I have a short kwento to you, guys. 

“Alam niyo ba, when we started dating and we aren’t aware that the employees there are victims of contractualization, we love eating sa Jollibee. Bida kasi yung saya and where else to take the person who brings me happiness, ‘di ba?” Junmyeon laughs by himself while the rest of their friends does all kind of groaning. 

“Habang iniisip ko what to say on my vow, I realized, siguro kaya mahilig kami ni Kai sa Jollibee kasi,” he met eyes with Karishma, “we’re meant to be,” Junmyeon winks.

“My bad puns aside,” he continues, small chuckles still leaving his mouth after the crowd laughs with him because of his cheesy pick-up line, “I just want you to know na I’m really sure about this. A hundred and one percent sure. You’re a person I 11/10 would really marry and want to build a family with.

“I’m never good with words. That’s more of your thing but I do hope all my actions say a lot about how I truly felt for you. How I continue to feel for you. I don’t want to promise anything because I still believe those are meant to be broken. But I can assure you that I will do my best to be the person you needed. I will hold you when times are tough and I will celebrate all the happy moments with you. Hahawakan ko yung hands mo na you always complain na laging pawis through all the sad scenes sa bagong series na pinapanood natin kagaya na alam kong hahawakan mo yung hands ko at iha-hug ko whenever we had those random moments where we watch horror movies,” again, this made the crowd laugh.

“I’m really glad we made it. Junmyeon from years ago would not believe na I’m here now, saying my vows to the girl who taught me many things in life, not just advices and words of wisdom, but also the puns, the hidden meaning sa mga jokes and the endless life hacks that came in handy pala despite it sounding so stupid minsan. We’ll have our bad days but I’m pretty confident we’ll work it out somehow. We’re a team. We always had been. Partners in crime more than we are lovers. I love that for us,” Karishma laughs.

“Oof, it be like that,” she reacts making Junmyeon throw his head back in laughter in return.

“I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me again in your life and for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. I’ll be good at being the Trophy Husbands sa mga events na pupuntahan mo, don’t worry. I am very well-trained in that.

“Here’s to more binge-watching Tasty videos on facebook when we can’t sleep and our random out of the country trips whenever the world tires us out. I am so looking forward to our honeymoon, baby girl,” Junmyeon winks again, and this time, it’s an exaggerated one that made Karishma choke on her spit.

“May mga bata, nakakaloka ka!”

“Just kidding,” Junmyeon addresses the crowd. “God, who would’ve thought a freudian slip of your colleague would be a stepping stone into the happiest years of my life with that said colleague? Crazy, right? No regrets, though.”

“Looking forward to spending the rest of my years with you, Kai. I love you,” Junmyeon finishes, walking towards Karishma and engaging her into another kiss. May sumigaw ng “oh limang segundo walang malisya lang tama na” but they ignored it, savoring their moment, on their own wedding and letting the feeling of being finally married overwhelm them.

Junmyeon pulls away to drop another kiss to Karishma’s forehead before wrapping his wife inside his arms, giving her a tight hug and hoping the action would send Karishma everything he wanted to say more.

A song plays in the background yet no words were said between them, everyone was just watching as Karishma smiles and leans her head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, hugging his husband back.

“I love you,” they both said at the same time, making them both pull away and laugh at each other.

It will never be easy. Never has been easy. But with both of them together, they know they’ll pull through.

  
  


The dance started as Chanyeol takes the stage and sings his own renditon of Blessed by Daniel Caesar. 

Karishma’s arms were laced around Junmyeon’s neck, eyes still watery after Father Suarez had given her away to Junmyeon for their final dance. Junmyeon leans in to peck her lips, smiling at her warmly as he locks his hands on the small of Karishma’s back.

_I'm coming back home to you_

_I'm coming back home_

It was moments before the song ends when Karishma suddenly bursts into a loud laugh when Junmyeon, with a very serious look on his face, says…

“I’m serious about calling you baby girl tonight, though.”

And if anyone looks at them with confusion in their faces, wondering what is happening between the couple or what they were talking about, Karishma thinks hindi na nila kailangan pang malaman. It could be their little inside joke secret.

She smiles at Junmyeon, wiggling her perfectly drawn eyebrows at the man suggestively in a joke, giggling. 

_“Sure, daddy.”_

"Oh, isang toast ng tropa para sa bagong kasal," sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng tig-iisang wine glass sa magto-tropa. Tapos na ang event at nagsasaya na lang sila habang ang ibang bisita ay nagsisi-uwian na. 

Tinulungan na ito ni Karishma iabot ang wine glasses sa iba nilang kaibigan pero nung ibibigay na niya kay Christia ang isa, nagulat sila ng kunin ito ni Minseok. "Bawal uminom 'yan."

"Ay bakit? Magdadrive?" tanong ni Aiah sabay sip sa sarili niyang baso. Tinapik ito ni Chanyeol para sabihan na hindi pa start at tinapik siya ni Aiah pabalik sabay tanong ng "pake mo ba?"

Lahat sila nabaling ang atensyon sa mag-jowa ng sabay na umiling ito na may nakakalokong ngiti na nakapinta sa mga mukha nila. Pati si Rosslyn na nakatayo sa gilid ni Christia at napakagat ng labi para pigilan ang sarili tumawa. 

"Sketchy," sabi ni Pai sabay tingin sa dalawa na ginawa din naman ng the rest ng mga kaibigan nila. 

Silence fell upon them and they just kept on glancing at each other, probably trying to come up for a reason bakit ayaw painumin ni Minseok ang girlfriend niya eh silang dalawa pa nga ang pasimuno ng inuman lagi. Sobrang unusual and Karishma can't help but think na dapat nga umiinom ito dahil nagkaroon na siya ng chance na mag-propose kay Christia when Junmyeon handed both the bouquet and garter together to Minseok during the game and said "time mo na."

"Hindi na tayo mahihirapan maghanap ng ninong at ninang, babe," nakangising sabi ni Minseok while swirling the wine on his glass. Parehas silang natawa sa pagkunot lalo ng noo ng mga kaibigan nila at kasama na si Karishma dito. Nagkatinginan sila ni Toni.

"Baka naman buntis? Char!" Toni jokes while sipping at her own glass, wincing at the taste of it na ikinatawa naman ni Karishma at ng boyfriend nito na pinalitan ng beer bottle ang baso niya. 

Walang sumagot at parang ilang segundo ang lumipas bago mabasag ang katahimikan.

"Oh my god," gulat na sabi ni Moira while her gaze follows where Christia's hand rests.

"Totoo?" Aiah and Nicole gasps at the same time, both their eyes widening.

"Puta-oof sorry!" Karishma apologizes, putting her hand on her mouth while Junmyeon chuckles beside her, wrapping an arm on her shoulders. 

"Well," Minseok starts, meeting his girlfriend's eyes. "Invited kayo sa binyag sa December."

"PAKSHET! Tatlong libo yon, bro!" sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay labas ng wallet at abot kay Toni na nakangisi na sa kanila. Baekhyun groans from beside the man before getting his wallet out of his pockets as well to hand Toni another 3k. 

Toni fake cries before walking towards Christia and hugging the girl. "I'll be the best ninang, promise. Mingyu, may pangdate na tayo!"

Christia and Minseok shares a look, smiling at each other, while Karishma turns to Junmyeon, glaring at her husband.

"Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise?"

"Ikaw magbabayad kay Toni ng 3k, bahala ka jan."

"Sure, baby girl," Junmyeon whispers, kissing Karishma's forehead before they all toast for the newly wed and sa soon na bagong baby ng barkada nila.


End file.
